infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous 2
Infamous 2, often stylized as inFAMOUS 2 or inFamous 2, is an open-world action adventure game developed by Sucker Punch Productions and published by Sony Computer Entertainment released on 2011, June 7 (North America), June 8 (Europe), June 9 (Australia), and July 7 (Japan), sold exclusively to PlayStation 3. A sequel to inFamous, the game continues the story of the superhuman Cole MacGrath, who has been told of the coming of an extremely powerful entity known only as "The Beast", foretold to be the one that will destroy the world, unless he stops it. Forced to face the Beast earlier than expected, Cole had to retreat and harness the full potential of his powers in the city of New Marais. A spin-off downloadable content, inFamous: Festival of Blood, was released on October 25, 2011. Gameplay Much of the original gameplay elements incorporated in its predecessor are present within inFamous 2, albeit slightly revamped. Majority of the revamped elements are on Cole's powers, and also with a new settings and overall gameplay. Like before, Cole's actions affect his surroundings, and is kept in check by the presence of the Karma system present in the previous game. Trophy Import inFamous 2 allows the import of the trophy data in inFamous. Doing so will affect the game in specific ways, namely the following: * Have good or evil trophies from ''inFamous'' - Starts the game at level 1 Good Karma or level 1 Evil Karma. * Trophy for 25 percent of the Blast Shards - Free battery core in Infamous 2. * Trophy for 50 percent of the Blast Shards - Two free battery cores. * Finished ''inFamous '' with any Karma standing on any difficulty - 1,000 bonus experience points (XP). * Specific trophies for specific inFamous decisions - Reflects side missions, Dead Drops and dialogues in the game. Players can import their data at the main menu of the game. New Marais Set in the fictional city of New Marais, Cole is engaged to a newer environment that is fairly reminiscent to that of Empire City. The main city is divided into several districts, namely: Ville Cochon, Ascension Parish, Flood Town, and Gas Works. Unlike the previous installment, which had a single faction set for one district, all of the factions are scattered, and can be found throughout the city. Likewise before, Cole can take up several side missions to subjugate and remove the enemy presence within a portion of each district. The civilians of New Marais were made aware of Cole MacGrath's presence and past actions by the de facto government of the city. Against superhuman beings like Cole, they spread propaganda against him and the others like him. While some side with them, others are against them, due to the apprehension of those who bear the Conduit gene, deeming them "deviants", and then taking them to their leader. This puts the civilian in an uneasy situation, which Cole can either correct or exploit. Civilians are split among allegiances and support, some against Cole, others with him, and others remaining neutral. Cole is given several opportunities to change the civilians' opinions of him, by either helping them or exploiting them. Several examples of opportunities include helping an officer defuse a Blast Shard bomb for Good Karma, or take down several rallying civilians for Evil Karma. Completing opportunities earn Cole karmic points depending on the karmic side of the deed, and also praise from one of two NPCs in the game. Opportunities appear randomly across the city, and can be done by the player at any moment. Likewise to the previous installment, Cole can still take up missions from civilians and passersby around the city, and also specific karmic side missions that can help him boost his karmic rank. Newer, more diverse side mission tasks are introduced, along with some of the original side mission tasks. Also, several story missions make Cole decide between a good or evil approach to the mission, both having their own outcomes and effects. Doing either gives Cole a boost specific to the karmic side of the mission. Powers Majority of Cole's powers have been revamped considerably to give more customization, giving players the ability to set their preferences in powers and abilities. Some of his previous powers are retained, while others have been revamped and redone. The abilities have been divided into 6 base power: * Bolts (R1 Shoulder Button) * Blasts ( ) * Grenades ( ) * Rockets ( ) * Misc. Powers (R2 Shoulder Button) * Ionic Powers (Down Button) The Bolts, Blasts, Grenades, Rockets, and specific misc. powers, are used while holding the L1 Shoulder Button. Each power has three levels that coincide with the user's karmic rank. Unlike in the previous installment, Cole can change back and forth between powers, being able to utilize a level 1 version of a power and a level 3 version interchangeably. Nearly all of the powers now consume energy. Other than his Karmic rank, in order for Cole to gain access to some of the new powers, Cole has to perform specific stuntsto a hostile target. Several of the stunts require repetition for a number of times, depending on the powers' prerequisites. This is described as the evolution of Cole's powers as a Conduit. The Ionic Powers are extreme powers that can only be used once Cole possesses a Ray Field Core, which can be gained from downed enemies and civilians. , one of the pyrokinetic abilities.]] A new method of gaining new power is introduced in the game: Blast Cores - crystals infused with Ray Field energy that improve Cole's ability once he activates them, giving him new abilities to use in-game. Utilizing the crystals is also part of the story. Cole must utilize all 7 Blast Cores throughout the story's progression in order to use an in-game plot device. Cole also utilizes a new melee weapon dubbed the Amp, which replaces Cole's fist in melee combat. Special attacks and finishing moves are possible to perform with the Amp. Cole can also gain one of two separate abilities: Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis, through a plot device in the game. Several of the powers present in the two abilities are modifications of the electrokinetic abilities Cole is able to perform, done in their element. Pyrokinesis reprisents evil Karma, while cryokinesis represent good Karma. There are also Karma-specific powers that are automatically gained after achieving a certain karmic rank. Some powers are improvements of the abilities that are already used by Cole, while the others are passive buffs that benefit Cole's performance. UGC A new feature dubbed User-Generated Content has been made for inFamous 2. It allows the user to create their own mission that has their own set of goals, targets, challenges, and conditions. The feature allows the user to manipulate elements in the game and utilize it to create their own unique mission. Several challenges can be made using a wide variety of tools. Players can create specific goals, such as passing through a designated object, or clearing out a group of enemies. How an element within the game is based on the creator's setting, such as a pedestrian, or an object in the environment. Once all the prerequisites are made, the player can publish their missions online for others to play. The feature requires an online connection in order for the user to access. Miscellaneous Likewise to the previous installment, Dead Drops make a return, as well as Blast Shards. Dead Drops are told by a new different character in the story, and reveals details about fragments of the story before the game's current events. Unlike the previous installment however, Dead Drops are now pigeon couriers, and must be knocked down by Cole in order to retrieve the message. Blast Shards still function the same as it did in the previous game. There are a total of 305 Blast Shards and 29 Dead Drops in the game. New motion captured cutscenes are introduced in game, reserving the previous 2D comic cutscenes for more important moments in the game. 2D cutscenes are once again affected by Cole's current karmic rank, though it is now bound to appearance only. Most of the cutscenes are narrated by the protagonist himself. Likewise before, TV broadcasts return, though only the newscaster make a return in the game. Similar to the previous title, the PlayStation 3 Trophy System is implemented on the game, with a total of 52 trophies. Story A month after the death of Kessler and the revelation of "The Beast", the bike courier turned Conduit Cole MacGrath encounters the NSA Agent Lucy Kuo, who told him that she and an associate, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe - a scientist who worked on the Ray Sphere pre-finalization, can help him prepare to defeat the Beast, on the condition of coming with her to the city of New Marais. Though reluctant, Cole would eventually agree to her terms, and prepares to depart the city along with Zeke Dunbar. Though, just right before their departure, the Beast arrives at Empire City earlier than expected, and Cole was forced to take action. Returning to the city, Cole managed to defeat the Beast, or so he thought. Just as he was about to return to the boat, a reformed Beast grabs him and suppresses part of his powers, right before Cole makes a desperate escape attempt by summoning a lightning storm down on the Beast. Both of them would then fall to the waters. Cole was taken back to the boat and kept in in the infirmary to heal, as they drift farther away from Empire City. Waking up, Cole MacGrath sees a broadcast of Empire City's last moments, just before the Beast destroys it with a devastating blast. Cole would then contemplate on his failure as the others continue on with their activities, though he'd later move on and use it as his motivation to become stronger. He started working with Zeke while on the way to New Marais, and was able to craft a melee weapon that focuses Cole's powers. As they near arrive at New Marais, they were forced to take a smaller boat due to the city being on lockdown. After clearing a blockade set by the Militia - the de facto police force of the city, Cole, Kuo, and Zeke were able to arrive at the city. After contacting Dr. Wolfe, Cole and Kuo were told to locate a stolen Blast Core, a crystal fragment charged with Ray Field energy. In the midst of their search however, Kuo had to break away and return to Wolfe, due to the Militia arriving at his lab. Left with the task of locating the Blast Core, Cole manages to take it back from the Militia. Cole then made his way to Wolfe's lab, which was destroyed by an explosion caused by the Militia. Meeting up with Wolfe, Cole was introduced to the Ray Field Inhibitor - a device that can help him defeat the Beast, and was also better filled in on the Blast Core's purpose. Learning its true nature, Cole utilizes the Blast Core, which rendered him unconscious for a while. Waking up, Cole finds out that Wolfe was abducted by the Militia while he was asleep, and also learns that he's gained a new power. After testing his powers, Cole cooperates with Kuo to learn more of Bertrand's whereabouts, and also with Zeke to help alter his reputation towards the city's inhabitants. Left with no choice, Cole had to take things up directly to the Militia's leader, Joseph Bertrand III, who was about to deliver a public announcement at St. Ignatius. Cole attends the event, along with Zeke. During the event, Cole was branded by Bertrand as a "demon", turning the civilians against him. In the midst of the event, swamp monsters appeared and wreaked havoc around the area. After intervening in the monsters' assault, Cole would go after Bertrand, though was stopped by a Militia assault chopper. After losing their lead on Bertrand, Kuo was able to find another lead: A Militia interrogator. After leaving a local bar, the interrogator was followed by Cole, thereby leading him to Wolfe's location. Kuo commandeered a Militia truck and used it to extract Wolfe, and after doing so, hurriedly left the area along with Cole. As they left, a barrage of the Militia began to chase after them, though they were able to evade most of them. As they neared their escape however, a Milita freight truck ran over their vehicle, which derailed them out of the road and into the nearby harbor. Wolfe died in the impact, and an unconscious Kuo was taken away by the Militia. Cole managed to hide by the storm drain, and eventually left the area after the Militia. Partly losing hope in defeating the Beast due to Wolfe's death, Cole meets up with Zeke, who had a lead on Kuo's possible location. Making his way to the swamps, Cole looked for Kuo inside shacks occupied by the Militia. As he did however, he encounters another Conduit named Nix, who had just taken a Blast Core off of the Militia. Nix agreed to give the Blast Core to Cole, if he cooperates in an assault on one of Bertrand's propaganda camps. Agreeing to the terms, Cole and Nix burned down several of Bertrand's propaganda materials and defeated several Militia. Afterwards, Nix gives Cole the Blast Core right before he tells her to contact him sometimes, due to their "similarities." Utilizing the Blast Core, Cole would then learn from Zeke where Kuo was being kept, though he needed to create a plan in order to extract her. After reducing the Militia morale at Kuo's location, Cole extracts her from an underground storage house, where she was experimented on and virtually turned into a Conduit. In the midst of their escape, Ice Conduits known as the Vermaak 88 PMC, who were also trapped in the underground storage house, escaped the area along with them. Fending off the Militia's attacks, Cole was able to get Kuo to safety with Zeke's help. Kuo was then able to fully recover after Cole restores power to the Ascension Parish district, and after he saved Sara, the niece of the rebel leader Rosco Laroche, from the Militia's hands. Kuo and Cole would then meet up at St. Charles Cemetery, and after a brief conversation, would work together to locate a Blast Core hidden away by Dr. Wolfe before his death, which they learned about through his notes. There, Cole was introduced by Kuo to the plague that's ravaging the city, seeing a pile of dead bodies that were victims of the plague. After utilizing the Blast Core, Cole would meet up with Nix, where she showed the sight where she, and also Bertrand, got their powers. She told him that a blast similar to that of Empire City's occurred during her childhood, where her family was killed. She and Bertrand were the only survivors, shown to have possessed the Conduit gene. Cole and Nix would then leave the area, with the former contemplating on Bertrand's capabilities as a Conduit. Cole would then meet up with Zeke, as he was able to deduce the location of the Power Transfer Device - the same device used on Kuo and the Vermaak 88, in Fort Philippe, a well-defended Militia stronghold. Cole would then work with Kuo and Nix to recruit the help of Laroche and the rebels in order to initiate a full-scale assault on the stronghold. Launching an attack on the fort, Kuo and the rebels managed to locate the device just as Cole and Nix finish clearing out the remaining Militia. With a Blast Core attached to the device, Cole utilizes it one last time before it's destroyed. After coming out of the device, Cole sees Bertrand escape the facility via helicopter from the other wing of the area, and barely manages to damage it with his powers as he stumbles down to the ground. Waking up, Cole leaves the fort to locate Bertrand, and finds his chopper smashed to rubble by the harbor. As he inspects the ruin however, he sees an extremely large, grotesque behemoth that came out of the clouds of smoke that built up at the center of the district. Cole and the Militia were forced to fight it off as it tore through the district. Though difficult, Cole was able to defeat the monster, and later finds out who the monster was: Joseph Bertrand III. After Bertrand fled for the second district, Cole restored power to the Flood Town and some of the neighboring facilities. Cole, along with Zeke, would then cooperate with Laroche to help facilitate the district by keeping the Corrupted at bay and then getting rid of the deadly smoke being expelled by some equipment, sabotaged by the Vermaak. After doing so, Laroche gives Cole another Blast Core which he'd utilize for later. Returning to Zeke's hideout, he later finds out that the RFI was a device designed to cure the plague, and also several notes about the plague's true nature, which comes from overexposure to Ray Field radiation. Though a bit skeptical due to the thought that Marcus tried to kiss that man, it means Cole would then use the device. In the midst of his search to handle the gas problem, Cole found out that Bertrand was adamantly present around the district's train yard, and discussed this with his associates. Nix claims that Bertrand was creating more of the monsters there, before sending them off to the swamp and other parts of the city. To find proof, Kuo asked that she and Cole should investigate. They soon find out that the allegations were true, and as they free the other civilians, Nix escapes with several monsters tamed by her. After dealing with both the monsters and the Militia, Cole leaves the area. Cole then meets up with Zeke at the Ville Cochon, where the latter introduced his latest find: a thermonuclear missile, kept in storage by Wolfe in case his experiments went extremely wrong. Though reluctant, Cole agreed to Zeke's plan and escorted him to the second district's harbor, where the targeting system was placed and where a clear shot of the Beast was available. After launching the missile, the impact causes a near-fallout experience towards the city, and the Beast appeared to be no more. However, as Cole and Zeke were about to leave, another vortex appears in between two metal cranes, which meant the Beast survived yet again. Cole and Zeke hurriedly left, and after a destructive wave, Cole was knocked out by the impact, while Zeke tried to follow the Beast's trail, until he lost it at Gas Works. Cole then restores power at Gas Works, though as he did, he was caught in a trap by Bertrand, who tried to recruit him to his cause and join forces to kill the Beast. Cole, reluctant due to the likeliness of Bertrand backstabbing him once it's done, refuses the offer. Angered, Bertrand orders his men to attack Cole and kill him. As Cole was calling one of his associates to help, Zeke arrives and intervenes, killing the Militia soldiers and causing Bertrand to flee. Cole then apologizes to Zeke for his lack of faith in him, to which Zeke replies that it was only fair. Afterwards, Zeke leaves the area. Zeke then mentions that he heard some of the Militia mention the location of a Blast Core, which was in one of their warehouses. After searching three warehouses, Cole finds the Core, and also finds some of Bertrand's files, which reveal plans to export the Vermaak units to several buyers from all over the world, along with pictures and files that show Bertrand doing good deeds and helping others. Though both contradict each other in a moral aspect, Cole decides to stow away the files and try to understand the contents later. Zeke then tells Cole about a shipment being made to export the Vermaak units, which Cole intercepts in time before they were able to leave. Afterwards, a powerful surge of energy happened near him, which was revealed to be John White, the NSA Agent Cole worked with in Empire City. John, improving some of Cole's powers, shows him the harm the plague has brought about, and explains to him the fact that only they can stop it. Arriving at a Plague Ward, John demonstrates to Cole first hand what he's been doing. Summoning his powers, John channels the energy of several other individuals to a bearer of the Conduit gene, revealing that he himself was the Beast. With the gene bearer now a Conduit, John leaves Cole with the option to join him and work with him to stop the plague his way. Afterwards, Cole was contacted to the initiate the plan to get rid of Bertrand once and for all. Thanks to Zeke's sabotage on his chopper, Bertrand was trapped on his current location, where Cole confronted him. There, he finds out that Bertrand believed that "monsters" like them - Conduits, should be feared and detested, and that they cannot be accepted back into their society. Afterwards, Bertrand transforms into his monster form and goes on a rampage across the district. With Kuo, Nix, Zeke, Laroche and the rest of the rebels, Cole was able to defeat Bertrand once and for all. Zeke was able to extract some information from the Militia right before Bertrand's death, which detailed that the Vermaak had a Blast Core in their possession. Following the faction head, Cole reached the heart of the Ice Conduits' base. All the while, John was continuing to persuade Cole through telepathy, asking him to join him. Also, Zeke contacts Cole about the Beast killing the swamp monsters, which included Nix's pets. After taking down the Vermaak, Cole was able to take the Blast Core. After activating the Core, Cole calls for everyone to witness the activation of the RFI. With Kuo, Zeke, and Nix, who was still enraged and saddened due to the death of her pets, Cole confronts them about the true nature of the Beast, and who he really was. After mentioning this, Cole takes the RFI and activates it, though as he kept his hold on the device, Nix and Kuo felt as if they were dying. Intervening, Zeke forcefully removes the RFI from Cole's grip, which made some complications to the device. It was there that Cole and the others find out that the device is meant to kill all Conduits, not just the Beast. Now unsure of the RFI's possible effects, a conflict of decisions arose. Kuo turns to John's plan as the better way to go, stating that it's the only way anyone will survive. Nix however, continues to implore the use of the RFI for the sake of exacting her revenge, and also Zeke - for the sake of himself and the rest of humanity. Cole is then given the final decision on whether to use the RFI or side with John. Aftermath Good Cole asked Zeke if he was able to fix the RFI. As they look at the device, Kuo makes an attempt to steal the device, though was unsuccessful. Kuo then leaves, telling them all that they'll regret their actions. After Kuo left, Zeke explains the RFI's problems, though was able to devise a plan that will be able to charge the device enough for use. Working with the rebels, Zeke had several substations established across the city districts. Cole must take the device and charge it from station to station. After bidding his last goodbye to Zeke, Cole leaves with Nix to initiate the plan. Escorted by Laroche to the second district, where the first substation was, Cole witnessed the destruction of the area, caused by the Beast. Forced to flee, Cole retreated back into the first district, with help from Laroche's self-sacrifice. There, Cole made his way to the Smut Triangle and had Nix charge the device while he holds off the Beast, who was somehow able to detect the presence of the device. After a grueling battle, and interference from Kuo, Cole was able to partly subdue the Beast. Seeing that time wasn't enough for them, Nix sacrifices herself and charges at the Beast, which kills her in the process. Embittered, Cole takes the RFI while subsequently declaring the Beast as the next to die. Arriving at St. Ignatius, Cole was able to fully charge the device, which gave him a massive boost in power. He would then charge at the Beast and finally subdue him. After confiding with a repentant Kuo, Cole activates the device and launches a powerful surge of energy that killed every Conduit and Conduit gene bearer on the planet, subsequently curing those who were infected by the plague. As the people of New Marais celebrate, Zeke brings the body of Cole MacGrath into the city. Though he thought that his best friend would go down forgotten, the people proved him wrong, as the citizens of New Marais would never forget the sacrifice Cole had made. A grand funeral was held in his honor, as he was declared the city's patron saint. After the funeral, Zeke would take Cole's body out at sea, where he bid goodbye to his best friend alone. As the boat they rode on drifted, Zeke says his last word, while lightning continues to flash in the background. Evil Cole joins with Kuo and John in the plan to turn all into Conduits. An enraged Nix takes the RFI from Zeke, while an embittered Zeke leaves the area. Cole and Kuo would then meet up with John by the harbor, though as they did, the power supply was sabotaged. As Kuo inspected the power, John and Cole began the attack, with the latter's powers being amplified by the former. They would then continue on a rampage across the city. As they went on, Nix appears before them, and activates the RFI's lesser function, sending a beam of energy that subdues John. Cole deals with her as she continued to fight, utilizing the RFI over and over as she tried to stop John and Cole. Eventually Cole cornered her at St. Ignatius. Fighting with everything that she had, Nix faced off against Cole. Though difficult, Cole was able to defeat Nix atop St. Ignatius, killing her with the amp. The RFI rolls from Nix's lifeless form, which Zeke picks up with his left hand, in his right hand is his gun, squarely aimed at his best friend. He admits that he has to try, which Cole accepts, both reluctant to kill each other. Zeke takes his shot, but is quickly killed by Cole. With Kuo and John looking on, Cole violently smashes the device, destroying the only thing that could have stopped them. Afterwards, John would then admit that he can no longer carry out his own plan, though he believes that Cole has a higher level of conviction towards the notion. John transferred his powers into Cole, who subsequently releases an enormous blast that wiped out the city of New Marais. With John dead, Cole continued his plan along with Kuo, and the other Conduits born from Cole's powers. They would then walk the state, jumping from city to city and destroying them to create more and more Conduits. Those who opposed Cole - the government, the military, and even the civilians, proved to be no match for his might, making him and his army of Conduits completely unstoppable. Cole would then accept the title of "The Beast." Development Rumors of inFamous 2 being in development started to surface after the actor David Sullivan posted his latest audition for the voice role of Cole MacGrath on Twitter. In April 2010, it was reported that Sony purchased the domain name infamousthegame.com, further implying a sequel was in production. The game was fully unveiled after the magazine Game Informer published the cover of their July 2010 issue, which showed a new design of Cole MacGrath. The issue showed previews of inFamous 2. The initial design of Cole MacGrath was met with widespread criticism and negative fan reactions, due to being completely irrelevant to his previous appearance. In response, Sucker Punch Productions combined elements from his old and new design, along with the change of clothing to better fit the game's new setting. Actor Eric Ladin replaces Cole's previous voice actor Jason Cottle, due to Sucker Punch needing someone who can perform Cole more physically to better fit their new motion-capture technology. The morality element of Karma returns in inFamous 2, but has a higher emphasis on the game's outcome, and also on Cole's overall appearance and secondary powers. Also, Sucker Punch further emphasized the game's open-world aspect, which now affects the city depending on the player's choices, such as the environment and the citizens, who now react more realistically than they did in inFamous. Melee combat was also improved, which is now more engaging compared to the previous installment. Importing data from the previous game was also added by the development team, stating that they "wouldn't want to disappoint fans who spent hours earning their reputation", but also balanced it out for the new players who haven't played the original. Sucker Punch also increased the cell processor of their graphics from 30% (which was the setting of the previous game), to 50 or 60% approximately. A mission creator for the game was announced on March 1 of 2011, which was in development since 2009. Support of the PlayStation Move controller set has been implemented in the downloadable content inFamous 2: Festival of Blood on 2011. Marketing [[Video:Kevin Butler PS3 Commercial "inFAMOUS 2"|thumb|300px|right|Sony's Dear PlayStation commercials for inFamous 2.]] inFamous 2 was formally announced on June 4 of 2010. Early concept art of Cole and the game was released in the July 2010 issue of Game Informer. The game's debut trailer was showcased in E3 2010, along with gameplay footage of Cole. After an uproar among fans, Cole's appearance was changed, and the revamped appearance was subsequently implemented on the newer gameplay footage. An limited beta for the UGC mission creator was released on April 2011. Details on accessing the said beta was available on the game's official website on March 13. Several copies of the game included an access code for the multiplayer beta of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Part of the promotions for the game included a skin for the game Little Big Planet 2, which featured Cole in his inFamous 2 appearance as a wearable costume in the game. Cole is also featured in Street Fighter X Tekken fighting game as a playable character. Also, a commercial for inFamous 2 was made as part of Sony's famous Dear PlayStation advertisements, wherein Kevin Butler, the advertisement's central character, talks about Cole's powers to the fictional hero Ultra Guy. In the commercial, Kevin Butler was dubbed the "Vice President of Heroic Actions", and the commercial tagline is "It Only Does New Heroes." Pre-order bonuses and special editions A special edition dubbed the Hero Edition was announced on February 18 of 2011, and was made available for pre-order. The Hero Edition included a miniature statuette of Cole MacGrath in his neutral state, a wearable replica of Cole's sling bag, the first issue of the inFamous DC Comics, and a voucher to download the game's soundtrack and in-game bonus content. The bonus content includes the Kessler and Reaper skin, the Sly Cane, Samurai Sword, Caveman Club, and 24 Karat Gold Amp skins, and two exclusive powers: the Lightning Hook and the Electrocution Grenade powers. Another special edition was made available. This edition included a voucher for the Gold Amp skin, the Electrocution Grenade power, and also a skin of Cole's attire in the original inFamous, seen in the Introductory mission. This edition's cover art was an evil variation of the game's commercial cover art. Pre-order bonuses from various stores and websites were also available. The Gold Amp skin is included in the game when pre-ordered from Amazon.com. Best Buy included the Kessler skin when pre-ordered from them, while Gamestop and Walmart included the Lightning Hook and the Electrocution Grenade powers respectively, when pre-ordered from them. Trivia * In the Good Karma ending, the lightning flashes form a question mark shape just before the scene segues to the credits. * In the Evil Karma ending, Cole is rendered wearing white and black clothes, instead of the evil Karma's red and black variation. * Just as before in the original game, the Sly Cooper logo can be seen on Cole MacGrath's sling bag. * Unlike InFamous, missions are played in a specific order. * In the Ville Cochon district of New Marais, several of the theaters have headers that parody major video game franchises. The parody titles are the following: ** Assassin's Need (Love Too) (Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed) ** Hey Low Reach (Microsoft's Halo: Reach) ** No Need for Speed (Electronic Arts' Need for Speed) ** Epic Hickey (Junction Point Studios' Epic Mickey) ** Little Big Unit (Media Molecule's Little Big Planet) ** Latchit and Shank (Insomniac Games' Ratchet and Clank) ** Uncharted Love (Naughty Dog's Uncharted) ** Sly! (Possibly, Sucker Punch's Sly Cooper) ** Call of Booty (Activision's Call of Duty series) ** Solid Serpent: The Man, the Movie (Possibly a reference to Solid Snake of Konami's Metal Gear series) * There is a store in the city named Red Ring Electronics, which is a nod to the Xbox 360's "Red Ring of Death", which occurs during a system failure. ** The store logo is a neon red ring, with the characters >< at the inside. The >< is commonly used as an emoticon to show frustration. * Beating the game twice on both karmic ranks will enable Cole to use all powers, regardless of their karmic alignment. * A power previously seen in one of the game's demos show Cole gliding on pipes across the side of a building using electricity. This power was not included in the final product, though several vertical poles allow Cole to launch himself upward. * Through a glitch, Empire City can be accessed, though it commonly crashes the game. * Several documents in-game suggest that the game takes place in 2011. One implication can be seen on some of Bertrand's documents, which indicates that it was dated on February 6, 2011. * The Blast Shards now glow purple instead of blue, similar to the Blast Cores. * inFamous 2 is available for download in the PSN store for $29.99 in North America and £49.99 in Europe. It was released on June 20, 2011. * Strangely enough, the endings of the game resemble a quote from The Dark Knight when Harvey Dent said, "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Gallery Video:INFAMOUS 2|E3 Debut trailer. Video:Infamous 2 - Graphic Comic Cutscene|Preview of the cutscenes. Video:inFamous 2 Original Cole Returns Gamescom|GamesCom 2010 Trailer. Video:inFAMOUS 2 - Karma Trailer|Karma Trailer. Video:inFamous 2 PAX Behind Closed Doors New Gameplay Video trailer|Gameplay from inFamous 2. Video:inFamous 2 - Fort Kickass Gameplay|Fort Kickass Gameplay. Video:inFAMOUS 2 Ad|inFAMOUS 2 TV Spot Video:inFAMOUS 2 - 4 Minutes of Full HD Gameplay - Pixel Enemy|Gameplay trailer with newest Cole. Notes and references es:InFamous 2fi:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous Series Category:InFamous 2 Category:Real world Category:Game